


Happy Anniversary

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), steter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Body Worship, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cumming no hands, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Surprises, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Stiles and Peter have been married a year and it's time to celebrate. The Alpha and Omega get a bit distracted, though.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> On my way home! Posting this from the airport. No plot. No plot twists. Just smut and fluff  
> Enjoy

The morning breaks frosty and bright, a wavy golden edge a cleft in the receding night sky.  
Stiles stirs, the thickness of his palm rubbing into the hollow above his right eye. The light invading the room through dense curtains barely cuts the darkness.

It’s still early, he thinks. In fact, the clock across the room reads 5:57 a.m. Stiles smacks his lips and rolls over with a sigh. The movement accidentally shifts the bedding, revealing a freckled shoulder close to his own.

A smile plastered on his face, Stiles' heart flutters when he remembers what day it is. The sudden sparkle in his sandy eyes spells mischief.  
So does the annoying throbbing between his legs. He nudges his aching member making it spring against his belly.

 _I want you so badly, Peter._  
Stiles deliberates whether he can get away with gently caressing the small patch of exposed flesh. A hand lifts, hovering. It descends on the irresistible skin with the delicacy of a concert pianist.  
It’s plush, warm to the touch. Stiles lowers his downy lips to feather-kiss the dusky pink curve. The contact sends a wave of scarlet heat surging through him.

Stiles’ mouth is velvet as his eager tongue explores the valley behind Peter’s clavicle. He dares more. A timid hand snakes around to the hardness he's certain his husband boasts.  
When Peter feels the heady sensation of pressed lips against his sensitive neck, followed by the gentle squeeze of his dick, he wakes.

“Morning gorgeous,” he greets groggily. Peter turns and lies on his back, an unkempt mess of dark chocolate tresses fanning out over the pillow.  
“Hey baby,” Stiles whispers. “Happy 1st Anniversary.” He rests his chin on Peter’s bicep.  
“Happy 1st Anniversary, angel.”  
Stiles angles up and draws his face to the Alpha's, the bloom of his mouth open in mute invitation. With a lazy, sensous movement their tongues flick. Stiles licks over the muscle, teasing it. Makes it dance with his.

“Mmm baby boy,” Peter mewls. Their mouths seal. A hungry kiss shatters the calm. Silence is replaced by low moans and heavy breathing.  
Peter rakes a warm hand through Stiles’ chestnut locks and twists the tufts.

“Someone woke up thirsty,” Peter growls when they break. His gaze bores into Stiles’, whose pupils are blown in desire.  
“I sure did. And I have a couple surprises for you. But first… I want you, baby. So badly.” It’s almost a whimper, voice coated in lust. The fever in his groin pushes into Peter’s upper thigh.  
“Really? I can’t tell,” he chuckles.  
Peter’s eyebrows knit. His stormy eyes squint. “I happen to have a few things up my sleeve as well.” He bares his arm. “Well, so to speak.”

Peter curls his fingers around Stiles’ slim wrist and pulls him on top. “Come here sugar.”  
Stiles straddles, throwing off the duvet to the end of the bed.  
“So what exactly did you have in mind? I want to hear you say it, angel.”  
Stiles' half-lidded gaze drops to Peter’s sex. It’s erect, heavy with blood that visibly pulsates in the veins along his generous shaft. The foreskin unveils only a small ring of a glistening mauve tip. Below, heavy balls dusted in light brown hair hang low between his thighs.

“Jesus, I never get tired of seeing this cock, baby.”  
“Is that all you want to do, my sweet Omega? Look at it?” An index finger extends and circles the mate mark on Stiles' neck. Peter’s fist closes around Stiles’ girth. “What do you want? Tell your Alpha.” Peter tugs lightly.  
The Omega sucks in a breath and bites down into the corner of his red full-lipped mouth. A little groan catches in the back of his throat.

“Honestly I can’t wait to find out what my surprises are, baby. However…” Stiles slinks his splayed hand down to his leaking tip and gathers some of the pre-cum. It’s a sticky transparent mess on his plump fingertips. Peter continues his slow milking.

“My perfect Alpha.. ugh god,” he stops, tilting his head back. Peter grins and quickens his pace. “Oh fuck…ugh… “ Stiles’ thighs quiver. The tension in his lower stomach burns.  
He can’t come yet. It’s too soon.

“Peter… “ His name feels cool against his tongue. Smooth. “Baby please stop. I…want to torture YOU right now.”  
“Okay angel,” Peter says half-laughing. “Okay.”  
Stiles is seeping pre-cum now and slides his thumb over to collect more. His sex is so alive it jerks at the graze.

Peter folds one of his muscular arms behind his head. “I see my little Omega feels dominant today.”  
Stiles nods, bringing his digits to Peter’s parted lips. “Lick,” he commands him.  
The Alpha obeys, amused. He cleans his Omega's hand with loud smacks and obscene slurps. This gives Stiles an idea.

“So hot. Fuck… “ Stiles has never been this turned on. What’s come over me today?!  
The familiar taste coupled with the scent of his mate's arousal provokes a partial shift in the Alpha.  
Crimson wolf eyes watch Stiles dip his head. Peter’s collarbone leaves a pool of shadow and it’s there that Stiles buries his mouth.

“Oh Jesus… Stiles… “ Peter’s fangs elongate as the Alpha struggles to maintain control. Stiles paints his love's chest with wet swipes, sucking on each pert nipple as he passes it.  
Stiles gets harder the longer he lingers. Peter tastes like cinnamon candy spice and the boy is craving his sweetness.

“What do you want angel?” Peter hiccups. “Do you want my cock?”  
Stiles nods, lips curled up smugly. “Oh yes. I want your cock. But first I want to see you cum for me.”

Stiles sits up, grabbing Peter’s hand and bringing it to his curved lips. He smirks. The Omega places Peter’s index finger in his mouth and his pliant lips pucker around it.  
Stiles gives Peter’s finger head. He works it, long swirls down and back up. His Alpha starts to writhe, biting down on his sensuous lip. Stiles makes it a point not to touch his cock. Peter attempts to himself but gets reprimanded.

“No hands, Peter. Focus on my mouth and come for me. No hands.”  
Peter grunts in frustration but wants to please Stiles. “Oh baby keep going,” he begs. The Omega adds a finger.

The Alpha is close. The fair hairs on his arms and legs stand on end. His tummy tightens. Stiles has an intimate knowledge of his husband’s body. He knows it won’t be long.  
He hollows his cheeks and inserts the rest into his throat, the thumb hooked on his spit-stained chin.

Peter’s cock twitches repeatedly, his long lashes fluttering. “Stiles oh god go faster please I’m so close!”  
The Omega face fucks himself on his Alpha's hand, rapid shoves all the way to his tonsils as the saliva gurgles in his windpipe and spills over onto Peter's wrist.

The spasms begin. Peter white-knuckles the sheets as the pearly cum fountains out of him. “Oh fuck fuck fuck!” he screams.  
Stiles pulls off, the red rosette of his tongue covered in spunk as he laps up the Alpha’s release. He swallows most of it and let’s a bit dribble onto his chest.

The back of Peter’s hand rests on his forehead as he catches his breath.  
“Stiles I don’t know what that was but goddamn… “ The Omega is pretty proud of himself and his cocky smirk proves it.  
“Just wanted to try something new. Glad you liked it. Now, sexy Alpha, you can fuck me.”  
Peter swings his head in a slow side-to-side motion. “I don’t think so, Stiles.”

“What?!” he pales. “Are you messing with me?” His tone goes up an octave.  
“I’m not messing with you baby. This is your first surprise.” Peter spreads his powerful legs and lifts his bum. A sparkly purple gem glitters from between his ass cheeks.  
Stiles gasps in delight. “Shut up… you mean? No way!”

“I put it in last night after you fell asleep. I want you to fuck me today, angel.”  
The Omega is left speechless. “Are you sure? You’ve never bottomed. I mean, this is a big deal! I've dreamt about doing this –“

“Stiles!” Peter interrupts before he has the time to fully freak out. “Baby. I know you’ve wanted this. I want you to be happy. Just do it before I change my mind.” He bats his eyelashes and grins.  
Peter doesn’t wait for a reaction. He grabs a pillow and flips himself, propping it so his ass is angled almost at Stiles’ flushed cock.  
Stiles is shaking in anticipation. When Peter reaches back, spreading his perfect mounds for better access, Stiles nearly faints.

“Stiles? You with me?”  
The Omega whips his head from side to side. “Yes. Here. Just needed a moment. I’m going to pull out the plug now. Just breathe.”  
His fingers grasp the shiny jewel and the steel plug slowly slips out. When it’s at its widest Stiles' breath hitches, the full stretch of Peter’s ribbed opening one of the sexiest things he has ever seen.

He gently strokes Peter’s lower back when it’s all the way out. “You did so good, baby. So good.”  
Peter looks back. “It’s fine, Stiles. It felt exciting. Don’t be afraid. Fuck me. I want to feel you inside me. Come on, angel.”

Oh Jesus his cock aches so much now it’s unbearable. Once the plug is out, slick with Peter’s secretions, Stiles places it on the nightstand. He retrieves the lube and returns to his place at the Alpha’s back.  
Reaching out, the Omega brackets Peter’s waist, running the arc of his hip bones with his thumbs.

“I’ll stretch you a bit and then put it in.”  
“Just do it. That was a huge plug. I want to feel you cum inside me. You’ve been such a good Omega making your Alpha cum so hard.”  
Stiles nods at him without speaking. He’s nervous but he wants this so desperately.  
With a loving kiss on the groove of his back, Stiles straightens himself and lines his cock up with Peter’s gaping hole. He lets a glob of lube fall, smoothing it over and inside. Three fingers slip in like nothing. Jesus it _was_ a big plug.

“I’m going in, Peter.”  
The Omega’s member pushes past the ring of muscle, Peter hissing slightly once the head is in.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Feels so good angel, don’t stop.”

Stiles goes forward. He’s more than halfway in when his eyes shut from delight. “Oh Jesus Peter I can’t believe how amazing you feel.”  
“More Stiles. Give me more,” the Alpha begs in hushed beseech. He’s never been a bottom before, but fuck if it doesn’t feel mind -blowing. All his nerve endings are firing and already his prick is hard again.

There is nothing left when Stiles’ pubes hit skin. “Oh fuck… “  
Peter's arms shake. His vision is blurry. “Fuck me baby. Hard.”  
Stiles does. He moves slowly at first, gauging length against Peter’s sweet spot. When he finds it , the Alpha's growl almost startles him.  
He lets go.

His lunges are deep and fast, sweeping Peter’s prostate with each passing.  
“Oh god Stiles yes baby yes… “ his lover urges him on, arching his back and leaning into every thrust. The sensation of a hot cock beating against his gland, Stiles' thighs slamming into the back of his in a savage harmony… it’s heaven.

Peter can barely keep it together. His hand drops. He’s going to break again.  
“Oh god Peter … you’re so tight. So tight…”  
Stiles is in a trance, his honey eyes rolled into the back of his head. Rib-stretching gasps take over his taut body.

His sex is an extension of every thought, every neuron firing, every cell of his being which right now only screams one name:  
“Peter! Baby… I’m coming. I’m coming…”  
Stiles’ breath escapes soft and moist; a sinless sound; a thing almost pure. He floods his Alpha.

When the peak plateaus, his semen trickles out of Peter like the river of jizz dripping onto the sheet from the Alpha's member.  
The lovers fall limp, the mattress dipping beneath them. Stiles smothers Peter with kisses and his husband giggles.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  
He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “It was perfect. You were perfect, Stiles. Jesus if I make you feel even half as good as that was, I understand why people bottom. Holy shit.”  
“Not gonna lie. Getting your ass railed is a pretty entertaining activity.”

Peter licks the gap of his Omega’s moist mouth. “I love you, Stiles. Whenever you want to do this, just tell me. I thoroughly enjoyed it and the fact that it makes you happy makes it even better for me.”  
“Thank you baby. You don’t what this means to me. And I love you, too. Speaking of, I’ve got your present!”

Stiles pulls a white gift bag from underneath the bed. “Happy Anniversary!”  
Peter sits up, crossing his legs. He bends to open his drawer, pulling out a silver envelope. They exchange gifts like two kids at Christmas.

First the Alpha. He pulls a plush toy from the bag. “Awww Stiles! It’s a bee and the tummy says 'Bee Mine'. This is the cutest thing!” He claims another kiss. “Oh! And there's an envelope!”

He opens the card and two concert tickets fall out. Peter’s jaw drops. “Red Hot Chili Peppers… SIDE STAGE?! Do you know how hard these are to get? I LOVE it! Thank you so much!”  
Stiles has a grin plastered on his face. “I pulled a few strings. And year one anniversary is paper so… “

Peter bounces in place. “Speaking of paper, open yours!”  
“Oh God it’s not money, is it? That would make me feel weirdly whorish.”  
The Alpha smacks him on the arm. “Of course it isn’t money Stiles! Open it.”  
The envelope nearly tears. Stiles finally gets the paper out. His eyes saucer.  
“BRAZIL?! We’re going to Brazil?!”  
“Yes angel. In February. It'll still be summer there. Beaches and cocktails and sex sex sex .”  
Stiles is stuttering. “I…I… don’t know what to say. I love you so much.”  
“I love you more. You complete me, Stiles. The past year as your husband has been the best of my life. The past three as your mate have been total bliss. Here’s to 75 more.”

Their lips part in a soul-searching kiss. Stiles wraps his arms around Peter and melts into him, head nuzzled against his chest.   
The hour is still young and the couple fall back asleep, their limbs tangled like vines. It will still be their first anniversary when they wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Meow and From Whence I Came will be updated in the next days so keep an eye out! Can't wait to be back at my computer. Sorry about any errors I'm still on my phone.  
> Thanks for your patience.


End file.
